1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to healthcare services. More particularly, although not exclusive, the present invention relates to a software article, system and method for providing a healthcare referral and notification service.
2. Problems in the Art
The process of making physician referrals generally includes inefficient intra-office dialog, and information sharing between primary care physicians, clinics, hospitals, outpatient testing centers, specialists, and insurance companies. For example, a request from a primary care physician to a specialist or an outpatient testing center is a time consuming task for all involved, often requiring chart pulls, documentation, and call backs. Healthcare providers and clerical staff can find themselves in a “endless voicemail loop,” on “hold” or playing “telephone tag.”
There is no seamless communication between primary care physicians, consultants, outpatient testing facilities, hospitals, and insurance companies. The primary care physicians cannot quickly access information about referral options, consultant profiles, or information about an out-of-region tertiary care center. Office productivity suffers as a result. Simply put, the process of making a physician referral is inherently inefficient and costly.
Specifically, these inefficiencies are a result of a number of contributing factors. First, there are inadequate methods of tracking referrals, coordinating, and monitoring patient care between the primary care physician and a consultant. Further, the consultants do not know what the referring physicians preferences are for communication and feedback. This can result in the consultants selecting a mode of communication that is time consuming and inefficient or otherwise not preferred by the referring physician. For example, a consultant may communicate by telephone with the referring physician. The use of the telephone may be inconvenient and inefficient for the referring physician who prefers to be contacted only under certain circumstances by fax or e-mail. Another problem for primary care physicians is the difficulty in accessing or making referrals to regional or national healthcare providers. Many primary care healthcare providers, particularly those in rural areas, will need to make referrals to these types of providers, but may not have the proper contacts within these organizations or knowledge of particular physicians within these organizations.
A further problem for primary care physicians is that obtaining referral authorization numbers can be a complex and time consuming process. The primary care physician typically will need to provide ongoing office documentation concerning authorization.
Another problem involves the coordination of a referral with the patient. Presently, the patient may not be provided specific referral site information or directions to the site, or consultant information or testing information and preparation instructions, as the provision of such information would be difficult and time consuming for the primary care physician.
Thus, it can be seen that the referral process is time consuming, cumbersome, and expensive, particularly for the referring primary care physician. The lengthy process of coordinating the referral process with insurance companies and consultants is also problematic. Authorization codes from insurance companies are not provided in a seamless reliable fashion. Upon receiving a referral request, the consultant generally does not have the necessary patient demographic data, insurance information, contact information, and appointment preference information needed to complete the scheduling process. In sum, consultants (including specialists, outpatient care centers, hospitals, and insurance companies) face numerous problems.
These problems further include that there is no quick, simple, or accurate means of obtaining core data regarding a new consultation from a referring physician. There is no simple or accurate means to track and analyze referrals from others. There is no uniform electronic communications available to communicate between consultants and referring physicians. There is no simple means of obtaining referral authorization numbers. There is a need to enhance referral relations with referring physicians. There is a need for an ongoing dynamic referral relations analyst tool. There is a need or desire for greater exposure to the primary care base. And there is a need or desire for practice promotion and web awareness.
Therefore, it is a primary object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide a physician referral system that overcomes the problems and deficiencies in the prior art.
It is a further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide an improved referral process that is less time consuming, less cumbersome, and less expensive than prior art solutions.
It is a further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide a system and methods for tracking referrals that promote coordinating and monitoring of patient care.
Yet another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide system and methods for referrals that provide for communicating a preferred mode of communication and feedback between referring physicians and consultants.
A further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a system and methods for referral that promotes a referring physician's ability to access or make referrals to regional or national healthcare providers.
A still further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a system and methods for referral that allows for uniform electronic communication.
Another object, feature or advantage of the present invention is to provide a system and methods for referral that simplifies the process of providing patients with information about specific referral sites or directions to the site or consultant information or testing information and preparation instructions.
Yet another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide system and methods for referral that reduce the complexity and time required in obtaining referral authorization numbers.
Yet another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a referral system and methods that enhance referral relations between referring physicians and consultants.
Yet another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a system and methods of referral that provide for ongoing and dynamic analysis of referral relations.
A still further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a system and methods of referral that increase a consultant's exposure to a primary care base.
A still further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide system and methods for referral that can be used to promote a particular medical practice.
Other objects, features, or advantages will become apparent from the disclosure that follows.